Die Grimm
by hyndara71
Summary: Ein Versuch zu klären, was Mama Monroe ihrem Sohnemann da eigentlich über die Grimm erzählt hat. Vignette


**Disclaimer:** _Grimm_ gehört NBC, Universal, GK Productions, Hazy Mills Productions und Open 4 Business Productions. Mir nix, nur Idee.

**A/N:** Monroe erwähnte da etwas in der Pilotfolge, was mich irgendwie auf dieses … Märchen brachte. Wie gesagt, Autorenvorlagen sind einfach herrlich inspirierend.

* * *

„Es war einmal, vor langer, langer Zeit, da lebten in einem fernen Land fremde Lebewesen. Sie waren nicht wie die Menschen, sie waren aber auch nicht wie die Wesen. Sie waren anders. Aussehen taten sie wie wie Menschen, daran bestand kein Zweifel, doch etwas in ihnen machte sie eben anders, denn sie konnten die Wesen sehen.

Für die Wesen war dies erst einmal unglaublich. Nie hatte ein Mensch ihre Verkleidung durchdrungen. Und wenn doch, so war dies eher zufällig geschehen. Diese fremden Lebewesen aber … sie waren anders. Sie konnten den Schleier lüften und erkannten die Wesen als das, was sie waren. Und diese Wesen glaubten, die Wesen seien böse, also begannen sie, die Wesen zu bekämpfen, wo auch immer sie auf sie trafen.

Dies aber ertrug einer der Könige der Wesen nicht. Er mochte nicht länger mitansehen, wie seine Untertanen dahingemetzelt wurden. Also ging er hin und forschte nach und fand schließlich eine Antwort auf die Neuen, die Kämpfer, die Grimmigen. Das waren die Reaper.

Die Reaper waren ein freundliches Wesenvolk gewesen vor dem Tag, als die Grimmigen in ihre Dörfer einfielen. Danach aber waren auch sie nicht mehr, wie sie gewesen waren. Als dann der König zu ihnen kam, bat der Oberste der Reaper um nichts anderes als eine Sense und versprach dem König eine reiche Ernte, sollte der Stahl scharf genug sein.

Dem König wiederum gefiel dieser Handel sehr und er rief seine besten Schmiede zusammen, die für die Reaper Sensen fertigen sollten. Und auf jede einzelne dieser Sensen ließ der König die Wörter schreiben: Vernichter der Grimm.

Und so kam es, daß eines Tages die Reaper und die Grimm ihren Ewigen und Blutigen Krieg begingen. Allein am ersten Tag starben so viele Grimm wie Halme auf einem Weizenfeld, doch ebensoviele Reaper fanden dort ebenfalls den Tod. Die Überlebenden schworen Rache und daß sie niemals von den Grimm lassen würden, ehe auch der letzte vernichtet sei.

Die Grimm aber, sie zogen weiter und fielen ein und töteten. Sie zerstörten ganze Reiche der Wesen, bis diese sich abermals zusammenschlossen und sie bekampften. Und wieder fielen viele wesen, aber auch die Grimm mußten große Verluste hinnehmen.

Damals aber gab es ein weises Wesen, einen Bergeschreck, so alt, daß sich niemand mehr erinnern konnte, wann er geboren wurde, selbst er nicht. Doch er war einer der wenigen, die die Schleier der Zeit durchdringen konnten. Und er sah in die Zukunft von Menschen, Wesen und Grimm und was er sah, das berichtete er auch.

Einst, weit, weit entfernt in der Zukunft, da sollte der letzte Grimm geboren werden. Und er sollte anders sein als alle vor ihm. Er sollte gut sein und für die Wesen kämpfen, auf der Seite der Schwachen stehen und nicht einfach schlachten um des Blutes und des Todes willen.

Wenn dieser Grimm geboren würde, so sah der Weise voraus, würde der Krieg beendet und das Ende aller Zeiten sei gekommen.

Als die Grimm von dieser Prophezeiung erfuhren, wandten sie sich den Bergen zu und töteten den weisen Alten, um ihn für seine Lügen zu bestrafen. Und die Kriege fuhren fort, Wesen und Grimm zu vernichten.

Doch die Grimm waren längst nicht mehr so viele wie sie einmal gewesen waren. Und sie wurden immer weniger und weniger. Die Wesen aber folgten den Menschen über das Große Wasser und begannen dort, weit fort von den Grimm, ein neues Leben. Nur wenige Grimm folgten ihnen.

Auch wenn dieser Tage die Grimm so wenige sind wie nie zuvor, sie sind immer noch da. Und sie sind berüchtigt dafür, daß sie gerade den Wesen auflauern, die die Gesetze brechen, und ihnen die Köpfe abschlagen.

Drum sei immer brav, mein Sohn. Nicht daß du enden wirst wie dein Großvater, dem die Grimm Kopf, Hände und Füße abschlugen und auf Spieße steckten. Auch wenns berechtigt war, immerhin hat er ein ganzes Dorf aufgefressen ..."

* * *

Als Monroe dem dunkelhaarigen Mann mit den verschreckten Augen gegenüberstand, als dieser ihn bezichtigte, der Entführer des kleinen Mädchens zu sein, da hörte er plötzlich die Stimme seiner Mutter, wie sie ihm genau dieses Märchen erzählte.

Nie hatte er wirklich an die Legende um die Grimm geglaubt. Himmel, es gab auch blinde Hühner, die mal ein Korn fanden. Ebenso erging es vermutlich auch den Menschen, die ab und an einmal auf ein Wesen trafen und es erkannten – mit meist sehr vorsehbarem Ausgang für beide Parteien.

Monroe hatte sich deshalb schon vor Jahrzehnten entschieden, nicht dem Weg seines Großvaters zu folgen, sondern in Ruhe und Stille zu leben. Ab und an einen hungrigen Blick auf saftige kleine Kinder durfte ja wohl erlaubt sein, Himmel!

Und nun stand er diesem hysterischen Typen gegenüber, der ihn absolut nicht einordnen konnte, während in Monroes Hirn die Rädchen eben dieses Märchen aus den Tiefen seines Geistes gefischt hatten.

Und dann entfuhr es ihm, er konnte schlicht nicht anders:

„Du bist ein Grimm! Euch gibt's wirklich?"


End file.
